The Reunion
by Mariadapotterfan
Summary: Almost seven years Harry was in Finland to get over his angst after the final battle. How will it go when he gets back? How will Ron and Hermione act? and how will his love interest Ginny act? And what happends when Harry becomes DADATeacher at Hogwarts?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything

Enjoy.

The Reunion

_Harry went for horcrux hunting with his two best friends, Ronald and Hermione instead of going to school on their seventh year. They found and destroyed every horcrux. In the final battle they all lost a lot of close people, but Voldemort was destroyed. Many death eaters also died and many went to Azkaban. Harry anyway felt very guilty by all the losses. He travelled anonymous to north of Europe, to Finland. There he lived as a muggle. After a time Harry started to think about going back, of course it was a distant thought but after a long time he started to think of that as reality. But how will it go now, almost 7 years after the battle Harry will go back._

1: The meeting

Harry held his bag with clothes and stuff in his sweaty hands. How would the Weasley's and everyone act, he had been in a small town in Finland for almost 7 years. He hadn't wrote or anything. He didn't know why he hadn't wrote, it just felt like that, he hadn't the courage to do it. He walked toward the Burrow. He hesitated but then knocked on the door, three times. He heard voices and then the door opened. It was Mrs. Weasley. She looked shocked, but then her eyes got wet.

"H-Harry Potter?" She stuttered quietly. Harry nodded softly.

"You are not dead?" she asked weirdly. Harry shook his head. He wasn't dead, why would he be? He told them he had to get away. But he had been away for quite long so.

"But come inside now. Welcome." Mrs. Weasley said with a still little confused look. Harry stepped forward. The Burrow looked like before. But there wasn't as much life as usual. Suddenly he saw in the living-room a bushy-brown-haired woman, it was Hermione. She looked something between sad and confused.

"Hi" Harry said quietly.

"Harry?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it's me." He said as quietly as before.

"But… we all thought you were dead!" she said a little louder.

"But I'm not. Why did you think I wear dead? There was no proof."

"You should have written that you weren't dead. The Prophet claimed you were dead about 6 years ago, said someone saw your dead body" she said still looking at him.

"That someone was lying! But I'm sorry I didn't write, I was … depressed … didn't really know what to do…"

"It's ok. Main thing is that you're here now, alive" she said now smiling sadly. After that it was an embarrassing silence. Harry saw Ron walk to the room. He had been on the loo probably.

"You-" Ron began but Harry interrupted him.

"Yes it's me, I'm not dead, I hided in the North of Europe in some kind of dead place where no one recognized me."

"Bloody-" Ron began but then noticed it was no use to say anything.

Harry walked around in the living-room before he sat down on the other couch and asked:

"Well, how are you doing over here?"

"Ohh, I think we're doin' great" Hermione answered "Me and Ron are engaged, and going to get married in a few weeks, glad you came home to that" Ron blushed at that and Hermione's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Congratulations!" Harry said smirking, but then continued normally "How is all the others doing? I mean the losses must've been hard and…"

There followed a few seconds of silence where all looked sadly at each other.

"Yes. I'm working now at Hogwarts as the charms teacher, Ron's an auror. The twins are still running that shop. Ginny… is searching for a job somewhere, I think, now. I don't know where. And…" Ron and Hermione started to look sadly at Harry "she is engaged to a git, Zacharias Smith, if you remember?"

Harry gave a joyless laughter. "What, Smith?" he said then with a confused look. "She hated him"

"She did, but after the war you know, she needed comfort. Smith comforted her and they started to date, I didn't think she liked him at all but… They've been together now for a while so…" Hermione said looking at her feet.

"Oh, I see…" Harry said sadly, he hadn't really talked to her after they went for the horcrux hunting. That doesn't mean that he didn't like her because he still did. She was one of the reasons he came back.

"Is that bugging you?" Ron asked seriously but a little sadness in his look.

"No I guess not" Harry lied. It bugged him really deep.

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. They trio went dining. There he explained also to Mr. Weasley everything. After that Ron and Hermione showed Harry their apartment. It was nice, not a long way from the Burrow.

"Wow, this is nice!" Harry said.

"Well it was not expensive but it really is nice" Ron said proudly. "You could live here until you find your own."

"Thanks, I'll find one fast" Harry said.

"Yeah, you're still rich." Ron said "They kept your things in your vault. Here's your key, you forgot to take it with you to Nifland"

"Ron it's Finland" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever" Ron said glaring at Hermione. Harry couldn't but smile.

"Well, I know I have my vault, but I'm still going to find a job." Harry said.

"We need at Hogwarts a new DADA-teacher." Hermione hinted. Harry had always been good at defense against dark arts. He had considered that but also an auror career would be nice…

"With whom do I have to speak to get that?" Harry asked. Hermione looked satisfied that he was interested and got her hint.

"McGonagall, she's still the headmistress. You could send her an owl." Hermione replied. Harry nodded smirking in thanks and went to write the letter.

Review please!


	2. Meeting the colleagues

Ch 2: Meeting the colleagues.

Harry lied in his bed. Suddenly he saw Hedwig coming back with a mail. It had to be from McGonagall Harry thought, and it was. She believed it was Harry and caused Harry a smirk. He had to at a Leaky Cauldron's conferens-room the next day at 11 am. All the teachers would arrive and they would plan things before the school started. Harry's heart beated a little bit faster. He walked to the kitchen, he was still in Ron's and Hermione's apartment. He came to thought that he stilled owned Grimmauld place 12, but he didn't want to live there, and shivered by the thought of living there.

"Harry?" Ron asked looking strangely at him. He maybe thought it was some kind of attack Harry had when he shivered.

"No, it was just … nothing actually" Harry replied "I'm fine" Ron nodded. "By the way I got the job as DADA teacher, or they invited me to the teacher's meeting tomorrow.

"Then you surely got the job" Hermione said confidently. "If they invited you there then it's for sure." She continued even more confident.

"I have to find an apartment now" Harry said suddenly after they had ate breakfast, and went up from the table and went to the door. They looked surprised after him.

"Good Forenoon" said the man boringly in the apartment/house-shop. "What kind of house or apartment you wan to buy?"

"Any apartment available, I prefer a small one if there is" Harry replied happy to notice that the man didn't recognize him.

"Ok" The man continued "Here we have a nice one, quite small, nice for a bachelor"

"I'll take it" Harry replied carelessly, he just had to get one.

"Ok 5000 galleons" He said as Harry gave him the money "sign these papers and it's yours"

Harry signed them and went out. Harry thought why it was so important to sign papers, the man didn't even look at them.

"Harry wake up" Hermione said 9am next morning "you have to get ready to the meeting"

"Mrhhh… thanks for waking me up." Harry replied sleepily. He went up and went to the shower. He had to look fresh on his first day at work. He put one of his nicest robes he had on and went to the living-room to wait on Hermione. He wanted to go the same time as she did.

"Ok I'm ready now." Hermione said. "Let's apparate there, if it's ok for you, we will be in time. They both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Leaky Cauldron was quite empty. They went to a little room behind the desk. When they went in everyone in the room stared shocked at Harry. It was embarrassing because no one said anything, everyone just stared. Harry saw a lot of teachers he knew from when he was in school, and then he saw Ginny. She was as beautiful as she always been and Harry felt warm looking at her. But what was Ginny doing there? Was she also a new teacher there? She stared like the others shocked at Harry.

"Hi." Hermione said trying to interrupt their staring but failed. It was an embarrassing silence until McGonagall finally said something that made them all stop staring at Harry.

"Welcome everybody here today. As you see we have 3 new teachers. Ginny Weasley as the new transfiguration teacher." Ginny nodded proudly. "Jacob Owski, instead of Madam Hooch, as flying teacher and judging the Quidditch games" A brown-haired weird-looking man nodded smirking at everone "And Harry Potter as Defense against dark arts teacher" They all started to frown at Harry again. Harry just nodded. "He told me in a letter that he went to hide in the north all this time before he decided to come back here. Welcome back Mr. Potter" Harry looked at McGonagall but he felt the frowns at him. Ginny stared worst of all. Maybe it was the fact that no one told her until now or something, Harry didn't know.

In the rest of the meeting they planned which books the students should have and what they should learn to them etc. Harry noticed that Ginny didn't look happy at all with her new job. Sometimes she glared at him but she didn't say anything to him. But why would she? Many other wanted to talk to Harry and he had to repeat his story a few times.

When it was over they returned to Ron's and Hermione's apartment. Harry told them he had found an own apartment and he just came to take his stuff. They told him that he could stay a lot longer, but Harry saw they preferred to be by theirselves and smirked at that.

In his own apartment he made some work things and so. It was a week until the school would start again. He would have his own office and everything. He had the power to learn kids protecting spells… and he could work close to Ginny… He had still feelings for her but he tried to deny them. 'hope she could like me' he thought a little bit sad before he went to sleep.


	3. At Hogwarts

Ch 3: Hogwarts

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I'm still poor and don't own anything

Harry had prepared for this day a long time. Today was the 1st of September. He would go to Hogwarts. Had it changed? He was just to find out. He went by a muggle taxi to King's cross. There he looked around. It looked the same when he were there the first time. He looked around that no muggle would see him and then walked through the wall that he had walked through many times before.

He looked around. There were a lot of kids. A brown-haired small boy looked at him like he recognized Harry. Harry went in to the train and sat down in a empty compartment.****He started to read a book. A little later he heard a knock on the compartment's door. It was the other teacher, Jacob Owski.

"Can I sit here?" Jacob asked "The others are full"

"Sure" Harry replied confidently.

They didn't talk much on the trip, just a little small-talk and got to know each other. Harry fell also asleep at the trip. But when they came to Hogwarts Jacob woke him up. Jacob seemed decent. Harry and Jacob went to an empty wagon and it took them up to the castle. Harry saw the first year students sail over the lake with Hagrid. Harry remembered his own first time there.

The Great Hall was pompously decorated as usual. Harry sat now in the teachers' table and saw the whole hall in front of him, all students all tables, everything. Harry saw that two steps left from him sat Ginny. She looked gorgeous as usual. 'I can't fall for her, I can't … she's with Smith now… I can't … she don't even like me, she doesn't look at me' Harry tried to convince himself the whole feast the best he could. McGonagall had a speech right now.

"…and let me present the new teacher's:" she said "Ms Ginny Weasley in transfiguration" Ginny stood up and winked to the students. Many clapped. "Mr Jacob Owski instead of Madam Hooch in flying and as quidditch judger" Jacob stood up and nodded smiling. Many clapped again. "And finally" Harry knew he was coming up "Mr Harry Potter in defense against dark arts" Harry stood fastly up nodded and sat down. Everyone stared at him, then many started to clap. Harry assumed they thought he was dead.

The next day Harry had his first class, it was with the fifth graders. They looked oddly at when they entered the classroom.

"Welcome to your first defense against dark arts class" Harry began "I am professor Potter and today we'll have a practical lession, we'll practice the disarming charm, does anyone know what it is?" There were four hands up "Good, What's your name?" He continued gestured at a small sand-haired boy.

"Terry Donovan, sir" the boy answered.

"And what's the disarming charm?"

"Expelliarmus, but can I ask you something, professor?"

"Good answer. Go on" Harry replied.

"I've heard that you fought you-know-who with the disarming charm, is that true sir?"

"Yes, but I can tell you later about my experinces…"

"Why can't you tell us now, sir?" a blonde girl interrupted him.

"Because today we're going to practice 'expelliarmus', I'll mark one class this week to tell you about all that" Harry replied frustrated. Teaching was harder than he had thought.

"Ok, but that's a promise, professor" A black-haired boy said.

"It is. Now we'll practice, build couples and do like this:" Harry said, took his wand and screamed 'expelliarmus'. It's quite simple. The rest of the class went well while they practiced. The rest of the day's classes went quite the same way. Harry saw Ginny a few times but she just ignored him, sometimes he saw her shot a hatring glare at him.

"Ginny we need to talk." Harry said the next day when they met in an empty passage.

"We don't" she replied

"You can't just walk around hating me like that!"

"Yes I can after all you've done"

"Tell me what you I've done you just can't stand? Ginny looked just angry at him but after the question she started to look a little bit sad also.

"It's just…" she began "you never wrote!"

"Yeah, I regret I went to Finland… and why I was there so long and everything, I shouldn't had"

"And you didn't say goodbye!"

"I mentioned to Hermione and Ron that I was going somewhere"

"But… ok let's forget this… I just… I can't just get that you're alive after I thought you were dead for so long…."

"It's ok, everyone thinks I'm dead" Harry said and Ginny laughed ironicly. "Could you please forgive me?"

"I'll try" she replied looking him deep into his green eyes.

"Thanks" he said quietly looking into her eyes as deep as she did.

"I'm already late" Ginny said a few seconds later "Have to go to class, bye"

Harry was stunned by that so he didn't really pay attention at the students at the classes that day. Harry thought there were something in the way she looked at him… Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Review please!


	4. Meeting the git

Thx for all feedback!

Ch4:

The next day Harry was glad. He and Ginny had forgiven each other yesterday. Harry's stomach was kind of bubbling of joy. He had told Hermione about the conversation and she seemed almost as happy as Harry. But now Harry had a class. They read about non-verbal spells when suddenly a blond boy raised his hand.

"Yes mr. McHarsch?"

"Could you tell us what a horcrux? I mean I read about that there was some horcruxes involved in the war seven years ago. But what are they, sir?" Harry thought for a moment before he replied.

"I'm sorry I don't think we're allowed on Hogwarts to tell about those"

"But could you please tell us, professor Potter?"

"Well, since this is DADA and you are sixth yearers I think I could" It was a quietly 'wow' in the class by that. Harry continued: "It's and item that you can put a part of your soul. But first you have to split your soul, and that is really painful. You have to perform a murder first. And when you have made a horcrux you can't feel it after a time. And it wouldn't be fun to have a part of you in an item, and you become really weird with just a small part of your soul in your body. It's one of the worst dark art things to do, that exists."

"Why would anyone want to do this, sir?"

"They want to be immortal. It's a sick thing to do. But you know Voldemort?" The whole class nodded as they shivered. "He had made 6 horcruxes and he died because his horcruxes got destroyed so it's not a guarantee for immortality."

"And you destroyed all the horcruxes and the one that was in his body also, sir?" A girl asked fascinated.

"No, Dumbledore destroyed one. But I destroyed the other yes." Harry didn't know but the rest of the lesson the students seemed to respect him even more than before. Maybe it was because he had explained them about a really dark thing. Or that they understood what Harry had done in their age. The rest of the day went well and sometimes when he walked by some students he could hear them whisper something and then smirk at him.

"Harry" Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing in the door-opening. The classroom was empty.

"Hi Ginny" He replied

"What have you told the students?" Ginny said "I mean I feel there's something I don't know again"

"I told them about the horcruxes"

"About what?" Ginny replied confused. "I mean I've heard that word a long time ago sometimes but no one really explained to me. Harry remembered he never told Ginny about The horcruxes or the hunting, he never really talked to her after Bill's and Fleur's wedding.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I told the sixth yearers about horcruxes" Harr started and then explained everything to Ginny. She looke d a bit sad and a little betrayed by the fact she never was told about the horcruxes. After Harry finished it was a silence before Ginny said:

"You told the students before me? Great!"

"I'm sorry Gin… I never really talked to you after the wedding… But I don't want to argue about everything with you now!"

"No, I'm sorry, I just get so easily upset nowadays…" Ginny said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking concernly at her.

"No, nothing it just all these emotions coming up after so long and… I don't know" She said half laughing at the end of the sentence.

"I heard you're engaged to Smith?" Harry said trying to sound regardless.

"Yeah" Ginny replied shortly before she continued "We're probably getting married next summer"

"Oh" Harry said trying to sound regardless again.

"Don't worry, you'll be invited" Ginny said cheerily

"Thanks" Harry said not feeling any grateful at all. "But hey I have to continue with my work,

it's already late."

"Oh, I'll better leave, bye" Ginny said softly before leaving and closing the door behind her slowly.

"Yeah" Harry replied quietly without anyone listening. He felt weird she looked at him like she felt something for him…

"Harry Potter, would you come here for a while" said the Headmistress the next day at the teacher's room.

"What's up Minerva?" Harry asked.

"I've heard you told the students about horcruxes" She said seriously.

"But since I'm teaching them how to defend against dark arts I think it was necessary…"

"You should have told none or everyone. It's now rumours in the whole school and it deviates from the version you told them." Could you please at some breakfast tell the whole school at the same time so there would be no false rumours" she said simply.

"But… There are first year students and…"

"They all have the right to know the truth"

"Ok, I'll do it, tomorrow or?" Harry asked

"Whenever suits you" she replied softly. Harry nodded and went to his own office.

The next morning he told the whole school about the horcruxes. All students and teachers were silent and just frowned at him. But they listened and clapped after all. Harry was afraid that many would come and ask about it but fortunately no one did.

Harry went through a passage in his own thoughts when suddenly he heard a familiar, annoying voice:

"What are you doing here, Potter?" It was Zacharias Smith.

"I could ask you the same question?" Harry replied softly, but confident.

"Oh I'm here visiting my fiancé, but you… you were dead." Smith said In an annoying tone.

"I was never dead, and it's not any of your business by the way" Harry said.

"But keep yourself away from my fiancé! Don't you dare touch her!" Smith said loudly.

"Whatever." Harry said regardless of Smith. He turned away and continued to go to his classroom when he felt a fist in the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

"What the hell d'you think your doin'?" Harry shouted furiously.

"I'm serious" Smith said superciliously and went away. Smith had become really aggressive. He had never done anything like that before in school or anywhere Harry knew. He was a Hufflepuff after all.

Later Harry saw Smith walking hand in hand with Ginny. Ginny didn't notice Harry but Smith glowered at Harry. Harry felt like the monster in his chest was growling. He couldn't let Ginny marry such a git.

Review please!


End file.
